


Ça ne peut pas être pire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [312]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Semaine des clubs, Semaine des clubs n'4, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Manuel sait que le prochain match fera moins mal (s'il en parle à Serge).





	Ça ne peut pas être pire

Ça ne peut pas être pire

  
Manuel sait que ça ne doit pas être facile pour l'autre gardien, se prendre 7-2 à la maison doit faire vraiment mal à l'honneur, toute confiance doit peut-être s'en aller vers une ère de doute. Il est passé par là aussi avec sa longue blessure, c'était compliqué de vivre tous ces mois à l'écart des terrains, de revenir avec un niveau inférieur à celui de base, mais il sait aussi que jouer est la meilleure chose à faire pour aller mieux, alors il n'a que ce conseil à donner au français alors qu'il s'avance pour aller le saluer. Manuel reste le capitaine du Bayern et pèse ses mots, il ne peut pas lui dire que ça aurait pu être pire parce que le score dit le contraire, il ne peut pas non plus lui dire qu'il a fait un bon match pour la même raison, alors il réfléchit encore jusqu'à ce que les bons mots viennent, Lloris à côté de lui ayant l'air que tout le monde aurait fait à sa place, soit le dégoût de la situation et l'envie de s'enterrer.

  
''Bon... Disons que vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois.'' Manuel pense ne pas avoir dit le pire (mais pas le meilleur non plus)

''C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ?'' Lloris est écœuré et Neuer ne peut qu'entendre que ça

''Non, j'espère pour vous que ça se passera mieux la prochaine fois à Munich, même si comme aujourd'hui on ne vous fera pas de cadeau.''

''Un seul serait suffisant Manuel, moins de buts.''

''J'essayerai de contrôler les enfants.'' Manuel sourit en passant son bras autour des épaules de Hugo, il ne pense pas que la prochaine fois puisse être pire.

  
Fin


End file.
